


Bestfriend Chatter

by malec_5400



Category: Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_5400/pseuds/malec_5400
Summary: Naomi and Ely have a litle conversation at their favotire cafe. Come in and see the juicy details. I suck at summaries!





	Bestfriend Chatter

Naomi and Gabriel have been going strong. Naomi and Ely are back to how they use to be (even though it's still weird for her to see him with Bruce 2). Naomi and Gabriel have been together for 6 months now and she has been thinking about some things. She is going to talk it over with Ely to see what he thinks.  
"Hey Ely," Naomi smiles up at her bestfriend from across the booth they were occupying.  
"Yes my dearest," Ely smiled in his signature smiles.  
"I need your advise on something, well opinion actually," Naomi looks down at her coconut cupcake.  
"Hey," Ely pulls her chin up so she is looking at him, "What's going on?"  
"Nothing's happening to me, I just...I need some advise."  
"Okay shoot."  
Naomi took a deep breath and asked " What was your first time like?"  
Ely smiles at her with a devilish smile and starts to make kissy noises.  
"ELY I'M SERIOUS, it's not funny," Naomi puts her face in her hands and groans.  
"Oh come on, I'm just teasing you," Ely laughs.  
"I'm serious Ely, were you scared?"  
"No actually my first time was amazing. I was in love so it made it mean so much more," Ely smiles at his bestfriend.  
"So, does it make you closer," Naomi smiles thinking about what her first time is going to be like.  
"Yeah it does. So, do you think your ready for it," Ely questions with a smirk.  
"Yeah actually I do, I just wanted some advise. Why not ask my best friend," she smiles and take his hand.  
"Do you think your both ready for this," Ely asks.  
She nods," Yeah I do, I love Gabriel and I know he loves me to. I know it is going to be special because of that."  
As Naomi and Ely sit and talk some more they realize what time it is and head back to the building.  
As they enter Ely smiles at Gabriel with a devilish grin and says " I would be as happy as u are right now if I was that lucky," and walks away.  
Gabriel looks at Naomi with a questionable expression and she just shakes her head and says, "Don't mind him he just got happy cause I asked him for advise."  
Gabriel kisses his beautiful girlfriend and smiles.  
Naomi does the same because little does Gabriel know, but she has the best gift for him..... EVER!


End file.
